


Speak Of the Devil...

by fickensteinn



Category: John Wick - Fandom
Genre: Blasphemy, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, mention of drugs, satanic referenses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn
Summary: You are visiting your parents and of course, it means going to the church on Sunday. There is a new priest that stands out from the old geezers you’ve known since childhood. Who knew that the house of light could hold such darkness inside?
Relationships: John Wick/Reader, John Wick/You
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italic text = Johns point of view / thoughts.

You cursed out loud when you realized you didn’t change your t-shirt before leaving your apartment. You were still wearing a Satyricon shirt, which if your parents would see you wear would think you’re in the devils grasp. Which actually, you kinda were. While your family was not the most worst cases when it came to the religiousness in the area you grew up, they’d still lose their shit if they’d see it. You stopped the car outside of town and changed your shirt into a simple black long sleeve. Your parents knew you had tattoos on your arms and back, but they didn’t accept them, especially since they were so… “suggestive”. Well, thank fuck they didn’t know that your most recent tattoo was a sigil of Lucifer, or seal of Satan, between your breasts. It was simple and you loved it.

The only reason you were visiting that religious armpit of a town was because your sister, Grace, and her children, Maria and Michael, were visiting as well. While your sister was the perfect child of the religious family and you were definitely the black sheep, you still had quite a good relationship. She was a teacher, you were a sound technician at different clubs in the big city you now lived in. She had a religious husband and two kids, a perfect family. You were single, and as soon as it would be possible age wise, you’d get rid of your uterus. Of course, another thing your parents didn’t know. Just like how you occasionally smoked pot with some of your co-workers after work and how your music taste consisted mostly on death and black metal. You were the absolute opposite of your sister, and that’s exactly how you wanted to be.

You parked outside your family’s house, by the driveway, since the car spaces on the well kept picture perfect yard were reserved for your parents and sisters car, as always. You inhaled deep, to ready yourself, and walked in. You were greeted by the divine smell of a home cooked meal and the family dog, light grey medium size poodle Charlotte, who at least was genuinely happy to see you.

“Hey everyone!” you yelled as you knelt down to pet Charlotte, who rose on her back legs so she could reach to kiss your face, something your darling sister would never let her do. Your mother peaked her head from the kitchen.

“Y/n, sweety, you’re here! Just in time for dinner. Go and take your bags upstairs and join us in the kitchen, would you?” Her voice being happy, like for real happy, there was this slight tension in her smile, like always now days when she saw you. If you’d be the exact copy of your sister, they’d be beaming, but they and you knew that was never going to happen. You took your bags and walked the stairs up to your old room, which was turned into a single guestroom couple of years since you moved to the city. You put your long black hair to a messy bun, trying to please your mother even a little bit and headed back to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, the table was set with delicious entrees and sides, not forgetting the… sigh, non-alcoholic wine.

“Hey star-bright!” your dad smiled as he approached to hug you. “Hey dad, how’s golfing? Is Mr. Johnson still playing unfairly?” you asked, making your dad roll his eyes. “If only you knew, pumpkin! I’m starting to believe his arrogance has no end!” he puffed his cheeks and you couldn’t help but giggle. Yeah, your parents were alright. You might’ve been the black sheep of the family, but you were their black sheep. It made you think you should come here more often alone so that Grace wouldn’t be here boasting as the centerpiece of their glory.

When you felt a pair of small arms wrapping around your legs and hugging them, you looked down, only to see Maria’s huge doll like eyes. “Hi auntie!” she screamed, almost making your ears ring, and you crunched your face accordingly.

“Hey there, princess. Where’s mommy?” You ask, and before Maria gets to answer, Grace seemed to float to the kitchen, holding Michael in her arms, dressed up picture perfect and she almost looked like she was photoshopped in real life.

“Darling sister!” she sweet talked, and came to hug you as well. You swallowed the slight awkwardness you were feeling and managed to hold up a smile. “Hi Grace. And hi little prince.” Maria being an overly spoiled little brat most of the time, when she wasn’t acting up she was actually kinda cute. You had high hopes for Michael, who was still so young he didn’t really understand anything about anything yet. Sometimes, you found yourself envying him for that. A toddler. As you finally sat down, of course your sister saying a prayer first, it was a nice meal. Until you heard you had the pleasure to give your mother and Grace a lift to the church, since they had a meet up with other mothers and children, kind of a large play date with religious nonsense at the side. Great. You usually had to put just one day at the church when you visited, but two?

**Next morning**

_He didn’t understand. Were his own senses deceiving him? His own prophecies? He had skulked in that pitiful flock of lambs for the slaughter for six months now, and nothing. Six months. Six months of having to listen to these insects praise, sing and pray… Blind brainless corpses, worshiping the wrong deity. His black eyes watched as the disgusting spawns of those living, already rotting meat sacks were frolicking around the park, and-! Wait._

_He snapped out of his thoughts, and his eyes turned instantly into a lighter hue of delicious chocolate brown, as he turned so he could see to the parking lot. From the SUV drives seat stepped out a young woman, black hair, black clothes. Black heart. Black soul. She reeked of indifference and most importantly, darkness. His kind of darkness. The aura around her ate up all the light trying to reach her. Perfect. The smile that grew on his lips seemed sweet and warm to the mortal eye, but it was pure sin. The most original one, to be exact. He knew the older woman as a regular church goer now, so of course as a well behaved man of god, he had to go and say hello…_

At 10 am, you parked your parents car at the church parking lot, and saw how the park next to the church was buzzing with mothers and their children. You saw some of the church personnel around, a couple of older priests you remember being around since childhood and… wow. Your mother had mentioned that their church was blessed with a new priest, and you thought that she meant another old geezer. No, not old geezer this one.

“That would be Reverend Jonathan Wick.” you heard you mom say with motherly pride in her voice, and she waved her hand to him, Grace trying to get Maria to behave at the presence of a priest.

“Mrs. Fender, so nice to see you on this fine Saturday morning.” Father Wick spoke to your mother with a deep, velvety, dulcet voice the like you’ve never heard before.

“Likewise, Father Wick, and please, how many times I have to tell you to call me Lucy?” Your mother chirped cheerfully like a bird, making him chuckle. “As many times I have to tell you to call me John, Mrs. Fender.” he answered, and turned his gentle eyes on Grace, who was still trying her best to keep on appearances while Maria was having a bratty fit.

“Grace, nice to see you and the children as well. How’s David?” Father Wick asked about her husband, and Grace flashed him her trademark smile. “Busy with his own church as always, Father John.”  
after listening to Graces answer, he told Grace to take him his best wishes, and finally, turned his eyes straight into yours. “And you must be Y/N.”

You felt as if a lightning cut you in half, making your skin and body feel electrified and for a split second you forgot how lungs worked.

“Ah, I um, yeah, yeah, I’m Y/N. Nice to meet you, John.” you managed to answer, and felt a light nudge from your mother.

“Don’t just go calling him with his first name, Y/N!” she scolded you, and you felt instant irritation bite you.

“It’s quite alright, Mrs. Fender. Like I said - John is just fine.” John smiled with a way that could light up an entire room, and you seriously couldn’t think of the last time you were this head over heels of someone you barely knew. And what’s worse, he was a priest! While he was chit-chatting with your mother, you helped Grace with holding Michael while she was _still_ trying to calm Maria down, and at the same time you took it as a chance to eat John up with your eyes. He was gorgeous, maybe a good fifteen years older than you at minimum, but that just made him even hotter. He had large hands, his dark hair was almost reaching his shoulders and his strong jaw had a beard and a mustache. You could only imagine how it would feel against the skin of your inner thi-

“Y/N? Earth to Y/N, can I have my son back please and thank you?” You heard Grace laughing next to you, and blushing hard, you handed Michael back to his mother. Your mother had a pesky and knowing smirk on her face and John had covered his smiling mouth partly with his hand, absolutely realizing you were just staring at him.

“S-so, I’ll come and pick you g-guys up in two hours?” you stutter a bit, mentally beating yourself up.

“Yeah, I think that will be just fine. What are you planning to do?” your mother asked, sounding that he asked more out of being polite than actually being interested.

“The usual - the library and the mall.” you shrugged, finally having enough courage to look at John again.

“I’ll be seeing you tomorrow at the sermon then, I hope?” he asked, cocking his eyebrow in a way that made you want to maul him. Everything in that man made you want to maul him then and there, your mother and sister watching. You got an idea, which made you grin mischievously. “Of course.”

You skipped the library and drove straight to the mall. You searched for the all the items for tomorrow, and even if nothing would happen, you still needed this stuff anyway. New pair of lace top stockings with silicone bands to keep them up without a garter, a matching set of bra and undies and beautiful, easy to dress on (and off) wrap dress. All black, naturally. It had sleeves down to your elbows, hem reaching your knees and the cleavage was easy to adjust from modest to very flattering and revealing. You didn’t plan to buy new shoes, but when you saw the patent leather pumps, you couldn’t resist. With little imaginary devil horns on the top of your head, you exited the mall, actually waiting for the church tomorrow. You were going to ooze sin, so John wouldn’t have no choice but to help you get clean…

_… or so she thought._


	2. Chapter 2

She was laying on her back. The roof of the room was blood red, and the walls were black. She was laying on a bed. On the opposite wall, there were two simple, white crosses. Black pillar of dense smoke started to build up at the foot of the bed, and with a silent gust of wind, the smoke moved, revealing John now stading by it’s place. Wearing all black, except for his clerical collar. His hands were clasped, and his eyes shut. He slowly rised his head, and suddenly opened his eyes. They were black. Fully black. No whites in sight, just soulless, endless darkness. He tilted his head, watching her, and at the same time the white crosses behind him started to tilt as well. They turned, until they were inverted. And started bleeding, making the pure white turn to bloody red.

John unclasped his hands, and rose on the bed on his knees, easily parting her legs with his large hands. She realized she was naked, had been all along. While John stared her beautiful cunt, he let out a snarl which like human could not possibly do. It was beast -like, with a metallic side tone. His clothes started to slowly burn off of him, floating away as light embers and flakes of ash, until he was totally naked. His broad body was toned to perfection and his cock was hard and veiny, throbbing with power, and she felt her thighs trembling with anticipation. John lifted his black eyes into hers, and a dangerous grin emerged to his lips.

 _“Damn me, father…”_ his voice was so low it almost broke, and he inhaled through his gritted teeth. He grabbed his cock with his hand, pumping it. His precum was shiny and black like oil.

 _“… for I must sin.”_ He let his tongue slither out of his mouth, and it looked more like a fleshy snake than a human tongue, dripping with saliva. With a horrifying roar, he lunged towards her and-!!

You yelped and flinched in the bed, being out of breath and covered in sweat. Hot sweat. And your panties, they were absolutely soaked by your arousal, your cunt screaming for a release. As you pulled your hand out under the covers, your fingers were glistening. Were you… masturbating in your sleep? Dreaming of some sort of demonic version of John? Confused as fuck, you grunted and headed to the bathroom to wash your hand and look for a dry and clean pair of panties in your bags. Luckily there was still time to sleep, since you felt exhausted by the dream. And yet, you dozed off dreaming about Father Wick fucking your brains out.

When you woke up, you took a shower and blow dried your hair which you almost never did, combing it all nice and silky looking. You dressed your new undergarments and stockings with your black wrap dress, and while you looked quite innocent, you felt like a little devil, a real temptress. Hell, if she wouldn’t get John to, ahem, purify her of her sins, she would find someone from the local pub who would. She was still turned on from the hellishly hot and wet dream she had last night, and she tried her best to not to think of it. That much. You were feeling nervous, so you decided to take your e-cigarette (or vape) into your bag. You were trying to quit smoking, or so you told your parents, who still didn’t like you vaping even outside at the yard. You also took your special e-liquid with you, which was lavender infused pot. The lovely scent of lavender masked the sickly sweet aroma of the pot almost entirely, so you didn’t think you’d get caught that easily.

When you arrived at the church, the bells were ringing high up at the bell tower, and people were walking into the quite nice and beautiful church with no rush. They were all early, after all. As your family were chatting with their friends, you decided it was time to take a hit so you would make it through the sermon a bit easier. You walked around the corner to a small side door which no one ever used, and took out the vape from your bag. You changed the small liquid bottles with fast fingers, and inhaled deep. Damn, it tasted good. The delightful smell of lavender filled the air, and you grinned. Smoking pot before going to a sermon, pfff. You felt like a stupid teenager trying to act tough, but you kinda liked the feeling. You had your free will, unlike those sheep finding their seats inside the church. You felt like a wolf in sheeps clothing.

You had just blown a huge cloud of white smoke out of your lungs, when the wooden side door opened, it’s hinges creaking their old age and rustiness. With a sigh, Father John stepped out and giving you a kind smile, closed the door behind him. “Hello, Y/N. Seems that I’m not the only one who appreciates a little moment alone before the sermon?” Shhhhit. Play it cool now…

John nodded over your vape. “Trying to quit? Me too. Bad habits, they usually die the hardest.” John smiled his genuine smile, and you nodded, a small smile growing on your face as well. But when his smile turned into a boyish grin and he lifted his hand in a questioning manner.

“May I?”

You swallowed and felt how your cheeks started to burn, looking your vape and John.

“It’s, it’s not what you think.” you said tensely, making John tilt his head curiously. The way he did made your dream of him flash in your eyes. You gasped when John quickly snatched the vape from you taking a deep inhale, keeping his darkened stare deep in your eyes. He held his breath for a couple of seconds, then blowing the white smoke slightly away from you.

“Even harder habit to kill.” he murmured, and stepped a little closer to you. Breathing normally was suddenly a lot trickier, especially when the scent of his cologne seemed to wrap around you like a spell. His stare was starting to feel too much, and you had to close your eyes. His scent, it was hitting you harder than the pot you were smoking, it made your breathing superficial and this one undertone in his cologne was about to make you crazy. He smelled like sex.

“Tell me, Y/n…” you jumped a bit when you heard John speak, and you opened your hooded eyes to him, as he was taking another hit from your vape.

“… have you seen any nice dreams lately?” his grin was dirty, and he blew the smoke out to your face. It didn’t affect you, since you couldn’t breathe after hearing his question. Leaving you speechless, John chuckled deeply and handed your vape back. Feeling his fingers touch yours left your skin tingling for more.

“You better get in, the sermon is about to start. You can come through here.” John spoke silently, opening the door for you. You clicked the vape off and shoved it back in her bag before walking into the narrow hallway which led to the middle rows of the church benches. You noticed your family sitting, oh Jesus, at the front row. That meant only one thing, Father Gordon was doing the sermon today. Taking a deep sigh, you knew you were into a loooooong one. You walked to your family and sat next to your sister, putting your bag between the two of you. They didn’t really even notice that you joined them.

As the sermon started, your eyes wandered around the front, trying to see where John was. As you saw him accompany some other priests at the back near the altar, at least for the time the organs were still playing, you immediately got hot chills all over your body. How the fuck he knew to ask about having nice dreams?! Well, the pot making you feel more relaxed, you were about to make sure that John would have nice dreams as well. As the organ music stopped, to your joy, John moved to sit on a lone chair almost opposite to you, facing slightly to the side of the altar. It was your turn to have a dirty grin on your face.

The church fell dead silent when Father Gordon started to speak. You were fiddling with the small bible in your hands, your legs crossed, the hem of your dress covering your knees and your neckline being modest. You watched John as he was listening to Father Gordon, his eyes closed, fully concentrated. You let the bible slide from your hands to the floor, it making a surprisingly silent thud. Your sister, your parents nor anyone else even took a peak at you. Except for John. He had opened his eyes, and he was looking straight at you. Perfect. You teasingly licked your lower lip, biting it, as you bend down to reach the bible with your hand. With your other hand, your fingers took a hold of the fabric, so the more you bend over, the more skin was exposed from your chest, the fabric moving into more flattering shape. You knew you had a delicious cleavage, thanks to your new bra.

You grabbed the bible, and slowly moved back up, leaning to the wooden church bench behind you. You lifted your eyes under you brow to John, and swallowed a moan when you saw his eyes. His gentle brown eyes appeared almost black when he stared at you, his hands on his lap, clearly covering something. Your grin grew wider. You put the bible down next to you and made sure your bag was covering your lap and thighs, even though you were quite sure that your sister or your parents wouldn’t turn their adoring gaze from Father Gordon. You even snapped your fingers lightly. No reaction what so ever. It felt almost like you weren’t there…

“ _They won’t notice us._ ” You froze in place when you clearly heard Johns voice inside your head, and you slowly turned your eyes to him, meeting his dark stare. The way he sat was more relaxed now, small cocky grin dancing on his lips. You swallowed again, and decided that your pot infused mind was just playing with you. So you continued with your private game.

Your legs were crossed, but you slowly let your legs slide so they were neatly side by side. Watching Johns face for his reaction, you let your left hand travel from your hips to your thigh, sliding to the outer side of it. Slowly, your fingers started to gather the light fabric of the wrap dress from the side, the fabric moving more up and up on your thigh. Johns broad chest rose with his breathing, and his cocky grin had faded away. You felt like your eyes were on fire. When the dress fabric revealed that you wore long stockings with no garter, you could see Johns lips open apart as he took a deep breath in. You let the fabric go, and it didn’t cover your thigh that much. Instead, as you carefully started to spread your thighs, you saw Johns adams apple pop up an down.

Your legs were spread just enough, that when you helped with your other hand, John would have totally clear view right under your dress, and he could see your little black panties. Your right hand holding the dress fabric as a cover, your left hand teasingly slow moved to brush your fingers against your panties. Again, you bit your lip. Johns was battling to keep his breathing steady, his lips still apart, and then you saw him move his lips, clearly mouthing a word to you.

_“Wider.”_

With a shaky breath, you quickly looked to your sister next you and yes, you were still like air to them. Returning your eyes to John, you spread your legs just a tiny bit more. You could swear that you saw his eyes flash with pure and raw lust. Your whole body was electrified, you knew you were soaked. A part of you wanted to let John know how soaked, but that small voice of reason in the back of your head made you hesitate. John moved his mouth again.

_“Do. It.”_

Ever so slowly, your fingers moved the small piece of fabric covering your cunt, the air feeling chilly against it. When your middle finger lightly touched your folds, you had to suppress a moan. You had never, ever been this wet in your life. John looked like he was about to march to you, grab you and take you somewhere so he could fuck you to oblivion. Your next move surprised even yourself. You covered yourself, closed your legs and with over girly hand movements smoothed out the hem of your dress back in place. John looked at you like he couldn’t believe you just did that to him. You smiled your sweetest, deceiving smile to him, winking your eye and turned your focus on Father Gordon.

You couldn’t wait for the sermon to be over.

_And neither could him._


	3. Chapter 3

The second the sermon ended, you felt a strange sensation, like when your ears pop open on the airplane. Except just feeling it in your head, you felt it in your entire body. The organs played softly in the background, almost covered entirely by the bubbly chit-chatting of the churchgoers. You sighed and turn your head to your sister, but your eyes get caught to your mother’s face… which had an endearing smile she usually only bestowed upon Grace. 

“… what?” you let out a nervous laugh. She squinted her eyes like a girl who was about to gossip something delicious to her best friend. 

“I saw Father Wick eyeing on you every once in a while, Y/N. See what happens when you dress even slightly more like Grace? Oh, maybe we’ll soon have another priest in the family!” now your mother and sister both were like giggly schoolgirls, and you had your mouth gaping open. So they hadn’t… seen anything? Not him absolutely staring at her the whole time, him mouthing words to her? She swallowed and her throat felt like a sandpit. 

“Speak of the devil…” Grace spoke all giddy, earning a a gentle nudge from her snorting mother and babbling about whatever they rose up and started to leave, leaving you standing there. You were so baffled by the whole situation and when you felt a powerful presence behind you, you felt a painfully hot flash in your core. 

“Was the sermon satisfying?” you felt John’s burning hot breath near your ear, and got shivers so big it made her nipples ache against her bra.

“No. I still need God better inside me.” you answered, not turning around, and feeling Johns fingertips barely touching your lower back, he answers.

“I think so too.” 

You didn’t know how, but your started walking towards a room you knew people used to have private meetings with a priest in their time of need. You didn’t even know where the room was, but still feeling Johns immediate presence behind you, you knew it was him who guided you. In a narrow hall, you saw one lone door at the end of it. It swung open by itself right before you, and you felt like you were followed by a thunderstorm. 

As soon as your high heel clicked inside the room… everything moved so fast. First you thought that you had tripped, but then your back hit against the wooden door, and John was pressing his body against you, his hands gripping your thighs and his erection against your cunt so hard that you could feel his cock pulsing through his pants. And his eyes were black. All. Black. 

You gasped for air as you stared into those soulless eyes, and you felt the sting of the most natural of instincts - terror and the panic of running away. But as soon as you felt it, it passed. John clearly felt it, he clearly felt absolutely everything you were feeling, or that’s what his grin that grew on his lips told you. 

“Good girl. Normally I would thrive in terror, but not yours.” his voice was so much deeper and deceivingly soft. He lifted his left hand from your thigh, keeping you easily up against the door with his hips, and he let his fingers run down against the smooth wooden door. Even though there was only one visible keyhole, you could hear a lock after lock after lock clicking on their place as his finger moved down. You were definitely not going to be disturbed. 

“A-are you… possessed?” you merely whispered, and the question made John let out a soft, almost purring laugh.

“Oh no, my dear…” he leaned his face closer, and made one simple rubbing move with his hips against yours, as if to remind you how soaking wet your still were. 

“… I’m the one who possesses.” he growled deeply, and with that, he crashed his mouth against yours, his tongue slithering into yours as soon as it got the chance. You moaned desperately into his mouth and finally, got to lay your greedy hands on him. In the back of your brain, you were starting to realize that you were about to have sex with the Devil. And you were more than willing to let him devour you. 

John growled into your mouth when he felt your hands ripping his shirt open, sending buttons flying and when you tore the clerical collar off of him, he broke the kiss to let out an pleased laugh. You didn’t stop but moved your mouth to lick and tease on his neck with your teeth.

“All the things you want me to do to you…” he inhaled sharply through his gritted teeth. “I saw them all, every single dirty sinful thing from your kisses.” His voice resonated within you, driving you absolutely wild, making you want to scream, growl and hiss at him like a wild animal. You clawed at his exposed wide chest making him moan in pleasure, enjoying the pain you inflicted on him. You gasped against his neck when he suddenly grabbed your hair, tugging it so your scalp tingled. 

“Your little show during the sermon almost made me lose my shit. I was this-” he thrust his cock against you again. “-close of just fucking burning everyone alive so I could fuck you then and there.” he growled to your ear, making you whimper out loud. 

“So fuck me now!” you whined, making him laugh that seductive, deep laughter again. 

“Oh, my darling sweetheart…” he pressed his tongue on your neck and slowly licked his way under your ear again. It felt like his tongue was leaving behind a sizzling trail, but it didn’t hurt. Much. 

“I waited you for six months - I will enjoy of you to my hearts desire first.” 

You felt a gush of wind and gasped when you found yourself laying on top of the only desk in the room, John was standing between your legs and the whole scene started to remind you of your dream you had of him. Watching you with his black eyes, his hands wandered all over your body, until he found the pretty knot that kept your wrap dress around you. Slowly, he seemed to open it like you were a present to him, and when it was open, he spread the fabric and revealed your matching bra and panties to his gaze. He hissed at the sight of your body, and ripped the rest of his own shirt entirely off. 

John leaned down on his hands, and noticed your brand new tattoo. The sigil of Lucifer, neatly between your breasts. It made him smile widely, and he lifted his hand to run his fingers over it.

“Look at you, already marked for me…” he leaned forward, so he could lick over the tattoo as his large hands cupped your breasts possessively, making you moan with want. You could feel your thighs shivering, and you tried to push your hips more against Johns to get some friction, but to no avail. His hand reached under you, so he could easily snap your bra open and he instantly pulled them off of you, his hand returning to grope your breasts, and feeling his searing hot tongue on your nipples made your scream.

“Yes, let me hear you!” John encouraged through gritted teeth, and grinding his hip against yours, he was basically fucking you with his suit pants on. Your hands tugged his hair with force, and he groaned with pleasure again. He lifted himself, pulling away and with himself, your absolutely soaked panties as well. John let out a snarl which kind you’d already heard in your dream as he pushed your legs wider, so wide you could feel the stretch at your joints. 

You breathed heavily and grabbed your breasts with your hands, massaging them for his and your pleasure, and the sight made him snarl louder… before he bent his knee and pushed his long, thick, saliva dripping inhuman tongue straight inside you.

“Fuuuck!” you screamed and your fist met the surface of the desk with force, before you had to bring it to tug your own hair, since you felt you were about to lose your mind. John wrapped his strong arms around your waist and pulled you even more against his mouth, him constantly growling like a hellish beast, his tongue fucking you mercilessly. When he pulled it out, he just licked you, devouring your cunt like no one had ever before, your clit getting the treatment of a lifetime. 

You shook your head from side to side, and even though you were so ready to cum, you… you couldn’t. Wait, what? Why couldn’t you reach your high?! When you heard John laughing that menacing, almost purring laugh of his, you knew he was behind it. He didn’t let your body to cum. 

“John… John, please f-fuck, fuck me or let me cum, please!” you whined, and John wiped his mouth on his shirt, throwing it back to the ground before rising up to stand, replacing his tongue with his long and thick fingers. He was rubbing your clit in a way that would’ve normally sent you skyrocketing, but it wasn’t happening. He wasn’t let it happen. 

“Imagine…” he grinned as he dipped his fingers inside you, fucking you hard, his fingers hitting your g-spot perfectly. “… I could do this for hours. Always take you to the brink of that sweet, sweet release… and then deny it from you. Over, and over, and over…” he voice was deep and raspy, his black eyes staring at you with a smug grin on his lips. Growling, you grabbed his wrist with both of your hands, making him pull his fingers out of you, back to circling your clit. 

You could feel tears burning in your eyes, and when you yet again felt how you where about to spasm, he denied it, which was enough to make you sob for the first time. Johns grin turned into a devilish smile, as he leaned down so he could lick your tears from your face. 

“Shh, don’t cry, my darling… I’m going to take good care of you.” he whispered with the softest tone that fought against his whole appearance. You were so desperate to cum that you didn’t even realize him opening his pants and kicking them off his feet. He rose again, and his grin fading away from his face, he grabbed your thighs and with a loud, beast like roar pushed his cock into you with force - and you came. You felt like screaming your lungs out as your back arched off the table, hands grabbing the edges of the desk and your flesh clenching around Johns cock with intensity that made him bite his teeth together, growling with lip trembling force. 

John made a powerful thrust, another, and another, adding speed each time, continuing until he was pounding against you so hard you’d definitely be bruising. Now that he wasn’t stopping you from cumming, it felt like you were still riding your orgasm. Or maybe you just hit a new one? Maybe a fourth one in a row? You didn’t know and you didn’t care, all you knew you wanted was more John. 

The sinful sounds of you sobbing with ultimate pleasure, Johns demonic growling and skin slapping against skin had filled the room, when John pulled out, just to flip you on your stomach, facing the desk. He gripped your open wrap dress and pulled it off of you, slamming back into you as his hands grabbed your ass cheeks so hard it made you wince out in pain. And yet, your crazy mind loved it. He kept fucking you, grunting like some hellish beast behind you, and the desk was creaking underneath you. As an orgasm washed over you once again, he took a fistful of your hair and pulled back, leaning forward. 

“Say my name.” he growled.

“J-John!” you moaned, earning a smack on your ass cheek.

“My _REAL_ name!” he roared, and yet another slap landed on your ass.

“Lu-Lucifer…!” you cried out, hearing him snarling, crazed with lust, and he slapped your ass again.

“Again!”

“Lucifer!” 

“Yes, yesss…!” he kept fucking into you even harder, growling through his teeth.

“Lucifer!!” another slap.

“ _LUCIFER_!” you roared, as the orgasm that hit you almost made you lose consciousness, and John threw his head back, letting out a cry unlike any other you had ever heard in your life, as you felt his cock pulsating inside you in powerful waves. You could swear you heard a thunder roaring outside the church, but it just could be your mind playing tricks on you. Not feeling your legs, your ears ringing, you just laid there, your vision blurring in and out of darkness, and Johns breathing started to resemble a human again more than some beast broken loose from hell. You let out a long sigh, and everything went dark.

As you started to come through, you realized you were being held. John was holding you in his lap, and he was sitting on the two seated leather sofa in the room. His eyes were human again, that heartwarming hue of chocolate brown, and while his other hand was securely wrapped around your shoulders, his other hand was caressing your face and neck with utmost care. 

You blinked your eyes, feeling how your body was pulsing with the rhythm of your heart, and you carefully lift your eyes to John. His eyes were filled with emotion, like he was watching someone he was mad in love with. He lowered his face so he could give you the most gentle of kisses, and he rubbed his nose against yours affectionately. 

“I didn’t break you, did I?” his voice was a smooth, velvety deep purr, and a small, exhausted smile rose on your lips as you shook your head. 

“Good.” he kissed you on your forehead before looking you in your eyes. “I think I owe you an explanation.”

John, or Lucifer, told you that when he was still an angel, he had a soul. Angel souls weren’t that different from human souls, only an amped up version. So when he fell from the grace of Heaven and descended to Hell, he lost his soul and it was broken to hundreds, if not thousands of tiny parts so he couldn’t ever find them all. Every few decades, he would find one and do his most to bring a part of his soul to Hell with him. But there was a catch. 

Each and every time, the soul got so addicted to him that the bearer of the soul ended up killing themselves, thinking they’d get back to his arms faster. But suiciders get descended to the seventh circle of Hell, where they become gnarled trees, and writhe in eternal pain. The only way to get to him was to die naturally, with no intentions to speed it up. 

Hearing this made you slightly uneasy. 

“Am, am I going to lose my mind as well and kill myself?” you asked silently, and John shook his head.

“No. I have done severe mistakes before, and this time, I won’t let that happen. This time, everything will be different. This time…” he leaned to kiss you again. “… Hell shall have their Queen once more.” 

-

Two weeks later, you were at home on your free night, and everything was set and ready. You bit your lower lip in excitement as you lit up the last black candle. You only had black knee high socks, black panties and a flimsy lace top on, with a sexy smokey eye makeup and sinful red lips. You made sure that the stone tablet with different satanic and occultist carvings was straight in line with the candles on the small table, before you knelt on both knees in front of it. 

Taking a beautiful, lean bladed dagger, you carefully cut your left fingertip with it. You pushed a few droplets of blood to the center of the pentagram carved dead center of the stone tablet, and the flames on the black tall candles started to flicker rapidly. You let out an excited giggle, put down the dagger and hastily moved from the table to sit on your bed. The stone tablet slowly started to tremble, until the whole table was shaking and you had to bite your finger to try and contain yourself, rubbing your legs together. 

Suddenly, the several candles on the table went out all at once, but their smoke wasn’t white. It was pitch black. The smoke kept gathering and gathering behind the table until it almost reached your ceiling, and you held your breath until with an invisible gust of wind, the smoke vanished. Your eyes started to sparkle and you had to let out a delighted squeak, smiling from ear to ear. 

Looking like your wet rock star dream, with bare feet, in black leather pants and plain black sleeveless shirt, Lucifer pushed his fingers with black painted finger nails through his long black hair, flashing this sexiest grin to you, as he stared at you under his dark brow. You couldn’t help but to bite your lip again and sigh, sounding all needy. The sound made his grin grew wider, as he easily stepped over the small table and walked to the foot of your bed. You rose on your knees on the bed and moved to him, him wrapping his muscular arms around you, pulling you against him, leaning into dirty open mouth kisses. 

“How’s my baby girl?” Lucifer purred deeply against your lips, sending shivers down your spine. 

“Impatient, waiting for you.” you purred back, licking his lower lip with your tongue, making him growl. 

“I have a surprise for you.” your grin was almost as devilish as his were, and he lifted one of his eyebrows curiously. You pulled away from him and moved a bit more back on your bed and turned around to show him your back, or more specifically, the text on your panties back. _Satan Is My Daddy_.

As you heard that one specific beast like snarl, you knew he liked them. 

“Have I been bad?” you looked over your shoulder, Lucifer staring at your peachy ass. 

“Very.” he growled, and you could easily see how hard he already was in his leather pants.

“Are you going to punish me… daddy?” you brought your index finger to your lower lip and gave it a small kitten lick, and your grin just grew wider, when you saw Lucifer’s eyes turning fully black again.

“ _Fuck. YES_.”


End file.
